This application requests partial support for the joint 2015 Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) and Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Chemical and Biological Terrorism Defense, to be held in Ventura, CA, March 7-8 and March 8-13, 2013, respectively. The significance of these conferences stem primarily in that research presented is potentially highly relevant to the establishment of advanced detection systems and countermeasures against potential bioweapon and chemical weapon threats, which is a national security priority. Both the GRS and GRC will address a broad range of topics focused on cutting edge ideas and approaches to mitigate the effects of chemical or biological threat agents on society. The theme of the 2015 conference is Research Synergies for Chemical and Biological Terrorism Defense. The Conference will provide investigators active in bio- or chemical-defense the unique opportunity to identify scientific common ground, or synergies, with the goal of spurring new collaborative research areas. The 2015 GRC and GRS will also promote the development of early career scientists by their contributions to a robust interdisciplinary discussion of the topics and challenges presented. The Specific Aims of this application are the following: (1) To obtain support for registration and travel assistance for presenters, discussion leaders, and early career scientists to attend and participate in the GRC. Both oral (9) and poster sessions (4) will focus on the fundamental biology and chemistry underlying the mode of action of bio- and chemical-threat agents as well as host responses and methods for real-time and high-sensitivity detection of bio- and chemical-agents, (c) translation research into the development of countermeasures. (2) The second aim is to provide partial support for early career trainees to attend and participate in the Gordon Research Seminar, which will immediately precede the GRC. The health relatedness of this application is that the ultimate goal of research in chemical and biological terrorism defense is to discuss cutting edge research on recent basic science advances in the fields of chemical and biological defense and provide new opportunities for health interventions, whether they are drugs, vaccines, diagnostics, detection systems, or food security to help protect the population of the United States in the event of a terrorist attack with these agents.